Marshall Lee X Prince Gumdrop: Do I scare you?
by MyChemicalFalloutPanic
Summary: Marshall Lee just got in a fight and he goes to a bar and meets a younger boy. Read to find out what happens!


**This is a (homosexual) story about two different boys who somehow find love. One a bad boy, the other, an innocent goody two shoes. (By the way, I do NOT own these characters, but I made the story. I hope you enjoy. This is boy X boy. If you are not into that, QUIT READING! Also, I know it's kind of short... But it's my first fanfic. I rewrote the plot and added more details.) Let us begin:**

* * *

Marshall Lee stormed into the bar. He had gotten into another fight with the Flame Prince. "Dammit, I fucking hate him." He muttered as he sat in a seat next to a bright pink male. Marshall Lee half smirked, even though he was quite upset.

The fighting had started Tuesday when Marshall Lee called up his sister and ended the conversation with 'I love you' because they were close. The Flame Prince took it the wrong was, as usual. Today, Marshall Lee was reading a magazine out of boredom and there was a picture of a half naked guy and the Flame Prince walked in on him. The Flame Prince always got upset about the stupidest things, but Marshall Lee always kept giving him second chances. Now, Marshall Lee grew tired of the drama.

Prince Gumdrop sat at the bar quietly, hoping he might get a date. He took another sip of his beer and glanced over to see a very pale (and gothic) looking boy. The pink boy blushed, Marshall Lee was really hot. Prince Gumdrop shook his head and looked back down at his beer.

Marshall Lee thought about the fight he just had, and the cool things he could have said. He slipped into a daydream but came back to reality when he felt his shirt and pants become cold and wet. He looked down at himself, a liquid over his shirt and pants. He looked up at the pink boy, who was at this point in total shock.

Prince Gumdrop gasped and looked at the boy nervously. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. It's just that I was... Um, talking to someone and I went to grab my beer and it spilled. I can lend you my clothes if you want. I'm so so so sorry." The pink boy bit his lip nervously, waiting for a response. "J-Just don't hurt me..." He mumbled under his breath

Marshall Lee glanced at the boy and looked back down at his jeans. "I'm good, I'll just go clean up." He sighed and flew to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes, darker than usual and his skin paler than ever. He didn't get much sleep these days. There was too much drama running through his head that he couldn't sleep well. Marshall Lee grabbed some paper towel and put it under the sink, getting it moist and dabbing his shirt. He heard something and looked up quickly. "Oh, it's only you..." He rolled his eyes.

Prince Gumdrop bit his lip slightly. "I said I was sorry, I offered you my clothes... What more do you want from me?" He raised his voice slightly but then covered his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I've already given you enough grief. P-Please f-forgive me..." He told the boy shyly. Prince Gumdrop wasn't very good at talking with others... Especially when they were guy hot enough to be super models.

"I'm Marshall Lee." The pale boy turned around and stuck out his arm, smiling slightly.

"G-Gumdrop... I mean... P-Prince Gumdrop." Prince Gumdrop spoke quietly. He shook the other male's hand and then felt it. He felt _it. _The spark, the one he'd been waiting for. It shocked him and he flinched his hand away. "S-Sorry." He blushed wildly.   


Marshall Lee felt the spark aswell. "Um... Did you feel that?" The pale boy asked the pink one.

"Yeah..." Prince Gumdrop muttered. "... I felt it." He blushed even harder at this point, his hands shaking.

"You're shaking." Marshall Lee told the other boy. Then, in one swift motion, he pinned Prince Gumdrop against the wall and got close to his ear. "Do I... Scare you?~" He asked, grinning.

Prince Gumdrop let out a small yelp as he was pushed against the wall. His eyes wide. "O-Of course not...!" He straightened himself up and tried to stop blushing. "What would make you think that?"

Marshall Lee pulled away slightly. "Just a hunch." He smirked. "So, are you free tonight or what?" He finally got to the point.

Prince Gumdrop blushed insanely. "Um.. Y-Yeah. I never have plans really..." He muttered. God, Marshall Lee was so sexy. He glanced at his lips and bit his own, quickly looking away.

Marshall Lee grabbed Prince Gumdrop's hand. "Then come on, let's get out of here!" He ran out of the bathroom and into the streets where it began getting darker. "I'll take you somewhere I used to go as a kid if you'd like."

"That would be nice..." Prince Gumdrop smiled and looked up at the other boy.

Marshall Lee looked down at the pink boy and stopped walking. He then gently leaned down and kissed him. "Sorry... I couldn't help it. You're too cute."

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Did you enjoy it? I'll work on the next one soon, I promise!**


End file.
